December Holidays
by Let The Tumbleweeds Blow
Summary: Sonic and friends celebrate Christmas and New Year's Eve in this two shot. Main couple: Taiream.
1. The Mistletoe

**_I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega. Anyway, this is gonna be a two shot, which means the second chapter will be based on New Year's Eve. That's right - you get two holidays in one story! Yay! The story is mainly on Taiream. Don't like it, don't read it._**

* * *

**Tails' POV**

A few days after the slumber party at Amy's place, there was a Christmas party that all of us were invited to. It's at Amy's place again. Sonic, Knux and I made our way to the party only to have Cream and Rouge beat us.

"How long were you guys here?" asked Knux.

"About an hour," Rouge answered. I laid my eyes on the two mistletoes that were hung. To me, it didn't take that much to put two and two together and realize that Rouge was planning to have the guys kissed.

Later, Shadow and Omega arrived, along with the Chaotix. We knew things would get interesting with Vector around, but they avoided the mistletoes that were around. Rouge didn't mind; she had only two targets in mind.

Sonic and Knux were making a conversation in a dangerous spot - near a mistletoe. Unfortunately, they didn't know about it.

"Look out, guys!" I alerted. "You guys are under-" Rouge punched me as I was about to finish my sentence.

"Nothing boys!" she finished.

" *giggle* You got owned," whispered Charmy. I just ignored him and got back to hanging out with Cream.

I saw Sonic going to the kitchen and I knew he was screwed. I I tried to warn him, Rouge would kick me. He was stopped by Amy.

"Oh Sonic!" she called.

"What?" he asked as he turned to her. She pointed upwards and he looked upwards.

"Oh sh-" and that was all he said before he got pulled towards Amy and got kissed. Pictures were taken and Sonic blushed badly.

* * *

**Charmy's POV**

I was squishing Sonic's face from afar when Amy kissed him. Ewww! I continued to squish the others' heads. Eventually, I got to Vector's face, but he turned towards me and yelled at me.

"Stop that, Charmy!" I gave up because if I didn't, I would have my iPhone taken away. I didn't want that, so I gave up.

"Espio, I'm bored!" I shouted to him.

"Twiddle with your fingers," he suggested. I did so.

"Wow! This is so cool!" I commented. "Thanks, Espio!"

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

After seeing that Tails tried to warn us of the mistletoes and got hit, I decided to keep my mouth shut as I saw Knux going to the toilet. Instead of walking around it, he walked right under it.

"Oh Knuckie!" Rouge stopped him. He turned to her as she pointed to what was above him.

"What the f-" and that was all he asked before he got pulled towards Rouge. Lips were pressed against each other and pictures were taken. Knux got pissed. We all laughed and continued with our random crap.

"So, Sonic," Amy started as he turned towards me. "How did you enjoy your kiss?"

"Uhhh... it-it-it w-was cool..." I stuttered. She kissed me again, thinking I meant it. What an idiot!

* * *

**Tails' POV**

I saw that kiss between Knux and Rouge. Must be embarrassing! However, I thought it was unfair that they got kissed and not me. I got back to playing with Cream, when I saw a mistletoe that Amy just hung. She turned to me as I stared at it. She winked at me because she knew who was left to kiss.

"C'mon, Cream!" I called. "Let's go over there!"

"But, Tails," she responded. "There's a mistletoe under there. Aren't you afraid that the others will take pictures of you getting kissed?"

"I don't care," I immediately answered back. "As long as I kiss you, it doesn't matter." I took her hand and dragged her to the mistletoe with me.

"Oh no," I stated as I pointed upwards. "I am under the mistletoe. I guess I'll take the punishment." Cream got read to kiss, but I stopped her.

"I'll do it," I mumbled to her ear as I put my finger on her lips. I pulled her close with my tails, arms on shoulders and lip to lip. This must be the third time I've done this. As we pulled away, we blushed and giggled.

Eventually, it was time to open the presents. We all got cool stuff, except Cream. I got a gift for her, but I wasn't about to let her have it yet. Instead, she got a note from me that said, "Meet me at the front." I sneaked out and got ready to give the gift.

* * *

**Cream's POV**

Tails wasn't there when I got the note.

"I'm gonna go to the front yard, now," I announced. I made my way out and saw Tails with something behind his back.

"Hey, Tails," I greeted. He held out a doll of an Ovus Chao.

"Here," he started. "I know you collect plush Chao. I wanted this to be between the two of us because they are rare. I didn't want everyone else crowding around it. I really care for you and I'll do anything for you. I spent a long time looking for this."

"Wow," I called out. "I didn't know you cared this much."

"Well, I do. That's why you're my girlfriend. Also..." He picked out a flower and gave it to me. "I... I... I love you."

For the first time, I pulled him in for a kiss. As we pulled away, I admitted, "I love you too, Tails. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Cream." We stood under the night sky, hand in hand.

* * *

**_No matter how cheesy this story may be, I'm satisfied with it. The next chapter is gonna be about New Year's Eve. Expect it in a week at the latest._**


	2. First Kisses of the Year

**_Couples: Taiream, Sonamy and Knuxouge, but it's mainly Taiream. I don't own any Sonic characters. Credits to Sega._**

* * *

**Tails' POV**

Since it was December 31st, Amy invited us all for a sleepover. However, since the day was the last in the year, it was also a party. Sonic and I made our way and as usual, Knux glided in to join our journey. Of course, he was invited too, but he had a feeling something was wrong.

"Don't you guys see what the girls will do to us?" he questioned. "Because it's New Year's Eve, at midnight, Amy will pull you in, Sonic, and literally make out with you. Rouge will probably do the same to me at that time."

"Why are you making a big deal about it?" I asked him. "Cream and I have kissed several times and I felt good after them."

"Cream isn't a stalker like Amy," Sonic responded. "Or a sneaky girl that creeps you out like Rouge. Cream is actually normal."

"We're here," I stated, as we arrived. I rang the bell and Amy flew in.

"Hi Sonic!" she shouted as she hugged him tightly. Sonic looked like he was in quite a mess for hug, so eventually, Knux had to break him free. She invited us in after all that. Rouge and Cream greeted us as they were waiting for us. Of course, Shadow and Omega came in 30 minutes later. I think it's becoming a recurring theme with Amy's parties.

"They always come in 30 minutes after us, Sonic," I told him.

"If they come in 30 minutes after us in a Valentine's Day party, I'll book tickets to the movies for us," he responded.

"And if they don't?" I asked.

"You have to dye your fur pink the next day," he answered.

"You're on!" We shook hands, marking our commitment to the bet we just made. From there on out, we hung out with Cream, while Knux was just chatting with Shadow and Omega.

* * *

**Knuckles' POV**

I couldn't help but wonder how I was gonna deal with the fact that Rouge would kiss me at midnight. There's nothing worse than getting kissed on the first day of the year. That's bad enough, but midnight is the earliest point in a day, so that makes it worse!

"What should we do now?" I asked Shadow.

"Hmmm... I don't know," he answered. "There's nothing to do. Where are the Chaotix?"

"I heard that they're having their own New Year's party and invited Cream's mom," I answered. "I've always wondered; why does Vector like her so much?"

"Probably the same reason Tails likes Cream," Shadow responded, shrugging. "How are you gonna deal with Rouge kissing you at midnight? I overheard Rouge and Amy's conversation."

"I dunno," I answered. "How would you deal with it?"

"I don't think there's a way out, so I say, just take it."

"Fine with me, but, I'm feeling a sense of excitement because..."

"What?"

"Oh, never mind."

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I was chatting with Rouge about what to do at the party. We were chatting about it for about an hour. It was 9pm when I checked the time.

"Why don't we kiss our crushes when the clock strikes 12?" Rouge finally suggested.

"That's a great idea!" I responded. "They will be the first kisses of the new year! How will we do this?"

"How else? Pull them in at the right time!" Rouge glanced at Knuckles and I looked at Sonic. We both smiled and giggled. We then went to start to doodle on a sheet of paper on how we were gonna do this. We knew Sonic and Knuckles would try to avoid us, so it was necessary to think about how we were gonna 'ambush' them in that exact minute.

After an hour and a half of preparation, we finally took action. We went outside to pick flowers off my yard for our crushes.

"Remember, Rouge," I started. "If we give flowers to the boys, they might become closer to us, giving us the time to smooch!"

"Got it," she responded. We saw Tails outside for the same reason, of course. As soon as I laid my eyes on him, he had a bunch of flowers. I gave up on the picking and went up to him.

"May I take a tulip and rose, Tails?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered with a smile, as he handed over the tulip and rose. "I know what they're for, you know. I believe in you, though. You'll get him this time! I know I did."

_Except it was the first time... _I thought jealously, as I took the flowers. However, Tails was like a little brother to me, so I took his word for it. I returned to Rouge with the flowers needed. Apparently, Rouge she couldn't find a flower that Knuckles would like.

"You give the tulip to Knuckles and I'll give the rose to my Sonic!" I announced. "You remember the compliments I told you to tell Knuckles?"

"Of course I do!" she responded.

* * *

**Tails' POV**

I still had quite a bit of flowers to give to Cream after that encounter with Amy. The time finally came for Omega to launch the fireworks. Well, that's what he thought. It was an hour and fifteen minutes until the time would come.

"**DELAYS ARE UNACCEPTABLE. PREPARATIONS MUST BE MADE IN ADVANCE,**" he answered after I asked him. I saw Cream walk outside to stare at the night sky in the time left. Because I had the flowers to give to her, I went up to her, with confidence this time.

"Here, Cream," I greeted her. "I picked these for you to celebrate the new year with me." I gave the flowers to her.

"Thanks, Tails," she responded. She pulled me towards her and kissed me.

"That's not gonna cover for it, Creamy," I said after pulling away from each other. "There's still midnight. It's only fitting that we kiss after the fireworks to make it the first kiss of the new year." I winked as I turned to admire nature in the night.

I saw Amy and Sonic staring at the sky where I was. I only assumed that they were together now, little did I know it was true. Knux and Rouge were there together, as well and the same goes for them. I couln't help but ask Cream to admire the nature with me, so I wouldn't be the odd one out of the guys.

It was finally time for the fireworks. We all gathered for the countdown until midnight.

"TEN!"

"NINE!" We shook with anticipation.

"EIGHT!" Rouge glanced at Knux.

"SEVEN!" He looked back at her.

"SIX!" Amy turned to Sonic.

"FIVE!" He looked back.

"FOUR!" Cream winked at me.

"THREE!" I brushed a tail across her face.

"TWO!" We shook more.

"ONE!" It was time.

"ZERO!" Omega shot the fireworks up in the air.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR! YEAH!"

After jumping for joy for five seconds, the members of the couples among the eight of us pulled each other in for a kiss. The only one I noticed was my one, but even then, my eyes were closed. I wrapped my namesakes around her to pull her in, pressed my hands against her shoulders and pressed our lips against each other. It seems that I do that every time I pull her in. Those kisses were the** first kisses of the year**.

Eventually, we got bored and just slept until the morning, when we played around in the park.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed my two shot of the December holidays. Happy 'Early' New Year._**


End file.
